Comedy or Tragedy
by For I Have Sinned
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle with her sixteen year old daughter to teach English at the local highschool after their life falls apart in New York. What happens when her daughter becomes fast friends with Edwards daughter? Comedy or another Tragedy? AH
1. Where For Art Thou Romeo?

**A/N: Ok this is the first chapter redone. I finished it at midnight last night and didn't read over it until this morning so I'm doing that now and reposting it. Sorry for all the mistakes in the first one!**

So this is my first Twilight fanfic and I hope you all enjoy. I'm sure the idea of both of them being single parents has happened before but I don't think this angle has been done. I have nothing else to say...'cept ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...Stephenie Meyer does...Lucky bitch. ;D

Bella moves to Seattle with her sixteen year old daughter to take the postition of an English teacher at the local highschool after their life falls apart in New York. What happens when her daughter becomes fast friends with the daughter of a green eyed greek God who is also a coach at the high school, will it be a comedy or another tragedy? All Human. Cannon Pairings.

E/B

**E POV**

"Dad, hurry up." My daughter groans into my ear. "We're going to be late."

"Ann, hunny, it's only six o'clock. The meeting isn't until six forty-five." I inform her.

"Alright, just please hurry up," She begs. "I want to make a good impression."

"Okay. I'll be there in two minutes tops!" I hang up the phone. Today is the day that we are suppose to meet AnnaLee's college Literature teacher. She was only in the eleventh grade and she was already taking college prep classes. I groaned at the thought as I pull into the garage. Anna and I share a spacious two floor three bedroom house close to the local university. Because of this we often have neighbors who are in college themselves. I get so tired of finding hormone crazed frat boys hitting on my sixteen year old daughter. I swear I'm going to shoot one of them one day. I walk into my bedroom and notice that Anna has layed out clothes for me like I was a child. I slowly change out of my work clothes into the light blue dress shirt, jeans, belt and shoes.

"Lets go Ann!" I yell through the walls as I walk towards the garage door. She walks out of her room in jeans and a yellow tanktop. "Are we the denim twins now?" Anna rolls her eyes.

"Dad, you're tragically lame. Can I drive?" She asks her eyes lighting up. I laugh and nod my head handing her the keys to the Mazda 6. She groans and I give her a stern look.

"You know you're not allowed to drive the Volvo or the BMW."

"But dad...I don't wanna drive the Mazda to school!"

"You know what kind of cars these kids will be driving? They would kill for a Mazda."

"Fine." She mumbles as we head out.

"Hey I'm not going to raise a spoiled child!" I tell her in mock anger. She cast a look over her shoulder at me. "I know. To late right?" I laugh and get another eye roll in response.

**B POV**

I wave goodbye to the previous family, returning to my desk to straighten things up for my next and last family. I sit down at my desk studying the paper.

_Parent:__ Edward Cullen_

_Student:__ AnnaLee Cullen_

_Grade Point Average:__ 4.0_

_English Credits:__ 4_

I like this child already. I can relate to an only child in a one parent household with a love for Literature. I hear a soft knock and look up. A smiling teenager with bright expressive green eyes and strawberry blonde hair greets me.

"Hello I'm AnnaLee Cullen, I prefer to be called Anna or Ann," She smiles. "My old man can't keep up." She giggles looking down the hall.

"Hey I can out run you anyday Miss Cheerleader." A velvety voice calls back. Anna rolls her eyes and I feel myself smiling at the banter between father and child. However, I wasn't prepared for what came through the door. A greek god with bright green eyes, copper hair and a body given to special people from the powers that be came strolling casually through the door. The air instantly thickened and I visibly stiffined.

_MMM...take me home and treat me right._

_Oh my God. Stop it Bella. You're a grown woman not a high school girl._

_A grown woman that hasn't been laid in a long ass time._

_Act professional dammit!_

I snap out of my own thoughts and slowly extend my hand towards the god like figure.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Ms. Swan. I'll be teaching your daughter this year." I grasp his hand and a electric shock shoots up my arm down my spine finally settling between my legs. _Go. For. It. _He smiles an unvelievably sexy crooked smile and my thighs squeeze together on their own accord. I turn my attention back towards the sixteen year old. _Safe ground_. "Anna I'm estatic to have you in my class. I was reviewing your paperwork and you're a very intelligent young girl." Anna blushes. _We have that in common also._ I smile. "I have a daughter your age. I think you two will get along just fine."

"Thats cool. Whats her name?"

"Jasmine but she goes by Jaz. She looks pretty much like me only taller and in better shape." I smile. "She plays volleyball and is a cheerleader." Her eyes sparkle.

"Sweet me to! Is she here?"

"Yeah, she should be down in the gym." I point in the general direction of the gym.

"Dad I'll be right back."

**E POV**

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm three seconds away from slamming this woman up against the wall and fucking her until she can't walk anymore. _My pants tighten at the thought. My daughter just ran away leaving me with this unbelievably sexy woman. All I could think about was running my fingers over her milky white skin, through her dark chestnut hair and getting lost in her dark chocolate eyes. I smile nervously as she plays with a strand of curly hair. I clear my throat and she snaps into action before my eyes. She picks up a stack of various papers.

"This is the lesson plan for this nine weeks. They will get another one at the beginning of each nine weeks. It's a lot of work but I'm sure she'll be fine. This is the parent forms and health information. This is the list of books she'll need to review over the next three weeks before school starts. If you have a strong objection to any of these please let me know." She rambles on quickly, thrusting paper after paper at me. I can't help but laugh at this delicate angel. She gazes up at me curiously and raises a eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing..it's just..why would I object? I mean..they're books." I'm sure she can see the apparent confusion on my face.

"Some paren'ts don't agree with the content in some classics." I look down at the list of summer reading. _Hamlet, The Awakening, MacBeth, Frakenstein, Wuthering Heights_. "The Awakening is about a woman forgetting her family and having an affair, and Hamlet has incest in it." She shrugs. I shrug back grinning.

"I'm going to be completly honest. I have no idea what these books are about because I've never read any of them except maybe Frakenstein..maybe." I give her a crooked smile. "What is this class all about?"

"We will be reading classic literature, going deeper into the plot and identify the underlining themes." I'm frozen because the only words I heard were go deeper. Before I can say anything my daughter walks in with her new friend in tow. She was a beautiful young girl with and athletic frame, long wavy blonde hair with dark red highlights, big doe eyes and white skin. Ms. Swan was right, she looks identical to her mother. Then it hit me. She was fucking married! I turn my attention back to Mrs. Swan.

"Well Mrs. Swan I guess I'll be seeing quite a lot of you from now on." I smile.

**B POV**

My breath picks up when he smiles at me. What did that mean? I smile back..I think.

"It's Ms. and we don't have a lot of parent teacher confrences..only three."

"Oh no. I'm the girls basketball and baseball coach." _Oh shit. _

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." I extend my arm out and he grasps it lightly. All I can think about is his soft skin on my body. Sliding down my side, across my hips, down my thighs and coming to rest on my...

"Mom!" I snap out of it and look at my daughter.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can Anna stay the night with us tonight?" I look from my daughter, to Anna, then to Edward.

"Uhmm..don't..shou-..umm...shouldnt you uhh..ask her father?" Thats when I realize that I'm still holding onto Edwards hand. I quickly pull it back feeling the familiar heat creep up my neck towards my face.

"It's fine with me. If it's okay with Ms. Swan." He gives me that smile again.

"Ohh puhlease her name is Bella." Jaz pipes up, always the overly dramatic one.

"And he's Edward." Anna adds.

"I guess it's fine. Do you want us to swing by and pick up your clothes?" I ask placing papers inside my bag trying to get ready to leave.

"That would be great, if it's not to much trouble."

"No trouble at all." I smile picking up my bag and purse. "Shall we go?" I ask. They all nod.

We walk down the long hallway towards the doors side by side with the girls in front of us. We moved here at the end of Jaz' sophmore year when I was offered this job. She had hated me for a solid month and a half. I was happy that she was finally making friends with girls her age instead of those god awful boys from the college thats by us. I smile at my daughter. We both went down a long hard road to get here, but we are finally happy.

"Hey mom I have a proposition." I groan.

"Oh no. What?"

"Can I drive the car with Ann and you ride with Edward?" I give her my mother look.

"Jaz you know you're not allowed to drive my car. That's why I bought you one."

"Fine. Can I ride with Anna and you drive Edward to their house?" Fear and lust shoots through my veins and I almost faint at the thought of Edward being in a closed space with me. I was so focused on re-enforcing my decision on not letting her drive my car I didn't realize she mentioned me being in the car with him before.

"Jasmine!"

"AnnaLee!" We both scold our daughters at the same time.

"What?"

"What?" They both shoot back.

"It's a little unorthodox for you to keep asking for her to do these things Anna."

"Dad I didn't ask! Jaz did." Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"I bet she thought of all these plans on her own." Anna cracks a dazzling smile.

"Maybe.."

"Thats what I thought."

"It's fine." I blurt out. Edwards beautiful emerald eyes meet mine. "Umm I mean if its okay with you." I quickly recover my tracks. He smiles and I squeeze my legs together again.

"It's fine with me." He says opening the door for all three of us. I step out into the cool summer night air letting it lap at my overheated skin calming me down. I hit the unlock button on my Mercedes. He let out a low whistle.

"I can see why you wouldn't let your daughter drive that." He smiles as I nod. I felt like a teenager again about to climb into the backseat with the quarterback instead of driving another adult to his house. I couldn't help but feel the blush creeping its way over my entire body as I sat down in the driver seat with him in the passenger seat. I slowly started the car pulling my seatbelt on. I let out a unsteady breath as I eased out of the parking spot.

E/B

**A/N:** Please drop me a review even if it says Hey I liked your story! I'm a smidge of a review whore! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter..Next chapter is the awkward car ride lol and the night with Bella. It should be out...tomorrow...if I write it tomorrow after I take the ACT! Damn standarized test...if not I'll post it Sunday...Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. Star Crossed Lovers? Please

**A/N:** So here is chapter two! Thank you to all who reviewed! Hey I made a rhyme! I was surprised at how easily this came to me. If I'm not careful this story will be over with in like a month... :( I was going to say something but I seem to have forgotten. Damn. Oh well enjoy!

Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't be writing FF and Edward would be tied to my bed.

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."  
- Judy Garland

**B POV**

I gripped and released the steering wheel at least a dozen times before we even made it to the end of the parking lot. I glance up into my rearview mirror making sure the girls are behind me before I pull out onto the main road. _Pull yourself together. _

"So," I feel my body get hot just at the sound of his voice. "Are you from around here?" He asks casting a glance towards the side mirror.

"No. I grew up in Manhattan. But my dad lives in Forks. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course," He nods. "I grew up there. My family still lives in Forks. Does your mom live in New York?"

"Um...last I heard she was in Florida. That was twelve years ago when she sent a card for Jasmine's fourth birthday." I stated a little embarrassed to be revealing the history of my broken family. My sister lives in Forks though."

"Oh you have a sister? Is she as beautiful as you are?" My face is on fire. Wasn't I too fucking old for this blushing nonsense? Yes.

"She is a whole lot more beautiful than I am. She's gorgeous."

"What's her name?" He inquires.

"Rosalie." His head snaps towards me. "What?"

"She wouldn't happen to be a blonde, would she?" _Oh shit. It was a high school rerun playing out in my car._

**E POV**

_It couldn't be. I mean Rosalie's a common name right? No. _

"Uh...yeah she has blonde hair and brown eyes." She said a little nervously. I probably scared the hell out of her. "Did you sleep with her?" I swallowed and couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of my lips like a crazy person. She looked over at me quickly. _She thinks you're fucking insane...way to go._

"Actually she's married to my brother."

"Emmett?" She asks looking at me. I start laughing again.

"Yeah. That's him."

"But his last name is McCarthy."

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Because..."

"He was adopted..." I drag my words out like she did.

"That makes sense." She looks out the window.

"What's that?"

"Why you two are so...different." She smiles.

"Yeah. He is an acquired taste. Wait...so you're Chief Swan's other daughter. I should of known."

"Yes that's me! Talk about your nine degrees of separation." She laughs. I am in love with this woman's laugh. I have to make her do that more often.

"Turn left here. Fourth house on the right, the only one without Greek letters in the yard." I roll my eyes. Honestly I couldn't wait to get out of this car. My eyes were glued to Bella's body. I wanted to slowly slide my hands under that tight fitting blue sweater, all over her body sliding it off as I go. I wanted to place little kisses all over her neck, collarbone, and chest. My jeans start to tighten at the thought as I shift in the seat. _Jesus I got to get out of here before I cum all over her very expensive car._ She pulls into the driveway and I all but run out of her car. As I slide my key into the door I see a set of headlights flash on the house.

"Hey Old Man!" Annalee yells.

"Yea Anna?" I turn around to face her car.

"Can I drive to Bella's?"

"Do you have a job?" I hear her moan.

"No dad."

"So can you afford gas?"

"No dad."

"Then no Anna."

"Dad do you think you could be cool for like a day! I mean would it kill you!?"

"It might! But if it didn't then you would expect me to be cool all the time and I don't think I could manage that one."

"Yeah you and me both." She mumbles.

"Put the car in the garage sweetie! I love you." I smile and push the door open letting Bella walk in front of me. I stare at her ass openly loving the way it sways in those wonderfully tight slacks.

**AL POV**

"Yeah you and me both!" I mumble. Just because he wants to show me how to be responsible and not be a spoiled brat I never get to do anything with the cars.

"Put the car in the garage sweetie! I love you." He says as he walks into the house.

"Dude my dad is totally checking out your mom's ass right now Jaz!" I point to the two of them disappearing into the house.

"Your dad can check out my ass." She laughs.

"Eww...that is so gross." I shudder at the thought and slap her on the arm making her laugh harder. I hit the garage opener and pull my car into my space.

"Holy shit Anna! Is that a BMW?!"

"Yeah." I shrug.

"Holy fucking hell can I have it?" She laughs.

"Yea, fat chance. My dad doesn't even drive that unless he's going somewhere reallllly nice!"

"Well that's a shame. It's a beautiful car."

"So," I started while we get things out of my car. "Our parents are totally crushing on each other." I smile as I hit the car lock button on my keychain and open the door to our house.

"I know right. I mean they were having some major eye sex." Jazz agrees. We make our way to the kitchen and discover my dad leaning on the counter staring at Bella who is on the opposite side of the kitchen leaning on the counter, both with a glass of wine.

"Dad are you trying to woo Ms. Swan?" I giggle. Poor Bella starts to blush.

"What's it to ya'?" He smirks winking at me.

"C'mon Jaz lets go get my stuff." We make our way up the stairs.

**B POV**

"Dad are you trying to woo Ms. Swan." _Well fuck me running. Stupid teenage girls. I use to live off of embarrassing my parents and that's exactly what they're doing. Grrr... _I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"What's it to ya'?" Edward chuckles. I hear the girls laugh. _Please stay. Please stay. Please stay._

"C'mon Jaz, lets go get my stuff." _No. Come back please!! _I quickly down the rest of my wine.

"You want some more wine?" He asks softly.

"I'm driving our girl's home. I don't think it would be smart to drink more." I stare into those beautiful green orbs.

"I was hoping to get you too impaired to drive." He gives me that crooked smile that makes me wetter than the damn ocean.

"And take advantage of me Mr. Cullen." _HOLY HELL where did that come from?_ Edward places his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Never Ms. Swan. I'm too much of a gentleman." I scoff.

"I bet." I turn around and place my glass in the sink starting to wash it out. I immediately feel his presence behind me. He places his glass in the sink, reaching around me. I want nothing more than to lean back into that beautiful chest. When he places it in the bottom he's so close I can smell the delicious scent coming from him. It invades my senses and takes over my body throwing me into overdrive. I know that it will forever be burned into my memory the way he smells and I'm going to want to be around it everyday for the rest of my life.

"Bella..." He softly whispers. I let out a small moan in response. "The girls are ready to leave." I can hear the smile in his voice. _Damn him and his cocky attitude. I hope I wasn't drooling. _I clear my throat, take a deep breath and turn around, only to have all the air in my lungs expel. Edward hadn't moved from his position and I was now inches from his body. My entire being ached for him to touch me. I wanted to press my lips into the hollow of his throat and lick my way up his neck to his beautiful-

"Anna they're about to have sex. Let's go back upstairs!" I hear my daughters comment interrupt my racy thoughts as I lick my lips.

"Ha. Ha." I state dryly looking up at her on the staircase. "Lets go." I move away from Edward quickly.

"Hey Bella," His voice stops me in my tracks. I turn slowly to look at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the back to school formal with me." He gives me a crooked grin. The confusion must have been apparent because he continued to explain himself. "The back to school is one of many formals that private rich school hosts and as teachers it is our duty to chaperone. We have to dress up like the kids."

"You mean slacks or skirts and a nice shirt right?" I ask hopeful.

"No. Formal attire." He smiles. _No. No. No._

"She'd love to go with you." Jaz spoke up. _I didn't agree to that._

"Great. Well it's in September. I'm not completely sure of the date."

"Dad you're killing me! You can't invite someone to a dance that you don't know the date of."

"She teaches at the school, I figured she would know by the time it came around!" He defends himself.

"Its September 20th," Anna states turning towards me. "School lets out at noon that day."

"See why do I have to remember anything when I have you? You're like my own little personal talking overly dramatic planner." He laughs wrapping her into a hug.

"What would you do without me?" She smiles into his chest.

"I have no idea." He says seriously, kissing the top of her head. It made me want to cry watching the intimate scene unfold before me. I look over at Jasmine who has found something very interesting in her shoes. How she longs to have ever felt a connection like that to her father. I run my hand through her hair and kiss her forehead. She smiles up at me.

"Be good for Bella. Try not to be a pain, Okay?" She scoffs.

"What do you mean? I'm an angel!"

"Oh yes you are, a perfect little one." He shoots back sarcastically. We all walk to the door, the girls leading the way. Edward leans down and whispers in my ear, his lips gliding over my flesh sending goose bumps down my spine. "Good night Bella. Sleep well." _Mmmmm. _He blows softly on the flesh below my ear and I feel my self almost orgasm. _Wow I need to get laid._

"Goodnight Edward." I reply shakily, pulling away reluctantly.

"Call if you need anything." _I need to be up against that wall with you pounding into me. _"What'd you say?" _I did not just say that out loud. Please God tell me I didn't. _My entire body is on fire instead of just my face.

"I-I d-didn't say anything." I stutter.

"Oh. Okay. Well have a goodnight girl." He stood on the porch until we were down the road.

Isabella and Jasmine Swans Apartment

"I've never seen a two story apartment." Anna exclaims looking around.

"My sister bought it for us." I answer looking around, praying that Jasmine cleaned her room like I asked. "Anna, Hun, why don't you take your stuff to the guest room or Jaz's room. Make yourself at home; I'm going to get a shower." I walk into my bedroom closing the door behind me. I slowly strip off my clothes on my way to my bathroom. I turn on the water adjusting it to where I want it. I can feel the arousal on my legs from everything that Edward has done today. I step into the stall leaning back against the cold tile, my nipples harden immediately. I let the water wash over me as I think back on the night. Edwards body so close to mine. His scent. His lips moving over my ear. I start to imagine his lips moving over my body as I pump my fingers in and out of my body, pulling on my nipples with my other hand. "Ohh Edward." I feel my stomach tightening, my limbs tingling as my body begs for a release. My muscles clamp down around my fingers as I lose control. I explode biting down on my lip to keep from screaming out as all sorts of colors play behind my eyelids.

**E POV**

"Ohh Bella." I imagine those beautiful lips around my cock. Her body so soft and warm laying against mine. I move my hand faster, gripping a little tighter. I imagine her on top of me, riding me like there's no tomorrow. I want to hear her scream out my name. I close my eyes and I can see her unbelievably sexy ass and her gorgeous smile. I move faster, thrusting my hips into my hand. "Ugh Bella..." I grunt out emptying myself into the shower stall. _God what I would give to hear her scream._

**B POV**

I change into my sleep pants and tank top, then make my way up the stairs. _I wonder if he's thinking about me. God stop it Bella. This is how you get hurt._ I knock on the white door with black flowers painted beautifully on it.

"Come in." I open the door.

"Hey babe, do you two want to watch a movie?" Jaz smiles and I know what's coming.

"Can we watch it in your bed?"

"I guess. What movie?"

"Sex and the City."

"No. I'm not watching that again." I sigh.

"Fine. Baby Mama!" She looks at me hopefully.

"Alright." I walk down the stairs with them following me. Anna and I crawl into my California King bed while Jaz puts the movie in.

"Oh My God Bells! This bed is freaking ah-mazing!" Anna gloats. I smile snuggling further into the mattress. Jaz turns the lights out and climbs in with us as the movie starts.

--

**A/N:**So I remembered what I was going to tell you. Pictures of their cars and Bella's bed are in my profile. Check it out ;)

And Review!


	3. Seal With A Righteous Kiss

**A:N/ So now that I have been accepted into the three colleges I applied for my mother will leave me alone and I am free to write once again! Yay! Thanks to BadLlamaJen for her help and while I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter I will give it to you....and it's super long for this story. I usually write my chapters this long and I've been upset with the shortness of all the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I own nothing. Not even my car...I'm paying the bank for my truck right now. *Sigh***

**BPOV**

5:00 A.M.

The buzzing of my alarm cut through the haze effectively waking me up. I slapped at the offending object resulting in knocking it off the night stand. _Oh well. _Then I remembered. It was the first day of school. Yay. I drug myself out of the confines of my warm plush bed and slowly made my way to the coffee maker then to the bathroom seeking comfort in the hot water. It had been three weeks since I first met Edward and his daughter AnnaLee, ever since then AnnaLee and Jasmine had become inseparable. The last three Sundays had found Edward and his daughter at my house enjoying dinner and a movie. It had now become a routine for them to show up at 7:30. I thought about all the sexual tension that was building up and how I definitely needed to get laid, fast.

AnnaLee loved that fact that we lived a short distance from their house, that way she usually walked here seeing as how Edward hardly let her drive. He wanted her to get a job and learn the value of a dollar and teach her morals. Little did he know her Auntie Alice had given her a platinum Visa card. I turn off the water stepping out and wrapping my towel around me. I glance at the clock on the coffee maker as I pour myself a cup. _5:40 _I hear the water upstairs turn on. The aroma of coffee always wakes her up. I was turning on the news channel when I heard a heavy knock fall upon my door. Who the hell would be at my house at 5:40 in the morning? I walked over and opened the door. My breath and heart sped up immediately.

**EPOV**

"AnnaLee Danielle Cullen if you don't get up now I will drag you out of that bed!" I shout toward her room as I make my way back to my own room to look for something to wear. I quickly decide on a blue and white striped polo and khakis. I look around for my other brown shoe when I hear a shriek come from AnnaLee's room pulling me out of my closet; I take off running down the hall a thousand thoughts running through my head. I throw open her door and find her standing in her closet.

"What?"

"Dad my green shirt is at Bella's." I fight the unbelievable urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm sure you have others."

"No dad, I have to wear that one. Please?" She pouts. Damn my mother's gene for being able to get her way with that pout. I groaned.

"Fine, I'll go get it."

I arrived at Bella's place around 5:40 hoping to God that I wasn't disturbing her. I knock heavily on her door and I'll be damned if she didn't answer the door in a fucking towel and nothing else. Her hair was wet sticking to her neck and shoulders, water droplets on her arms and chest. I wanted to lick the water off her body.

"Um…I'm here to…get a shirt." I clear my throat. She gives me a confusing look.

"Edward, you don't have clothes here." My angel speaks.

"No, not for me, it's for Anna. Apparently she has to wear _that _one." Her beautiful smile appears.

"I understand, it's the first day of school." I roll my eyes resulting in her beautiful laugh to caress my ears. "C'mon in I'll go get it." I follow her perfect body, closing the door behind me. _Get your mind out of your dick Cullen._ Bella makes her way up the stairs and from my position on the floor I can see straight up her towel, her perfect ass swaying with her hips. _God help me._ My dick felt as if it was made out of cast iron steel; I needed a release, NOW. A few minutes later she reappeared and I quickly adverted my gaze away from her. I did not need to see what I wanted most, if I did I would throw her over my shoulder, carry her into her room and pound into her until she screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Edward?" Bella was standing in front of me holding a green shirt in her hands with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were in pain." I let out a loud bark of a laugh, and then pressed my lips together embarrassed. I cleared my throat, ran a hand through my hair and reached for the shirt hanging from her delicate hand. I grasped the cotton and stared at her towel clad body. I watched as she looked over herself to make sure she wasn't flashing me. Before I could stop myself, my hand reached out and traced her collarbone with my fingertips marveling at the way goose bumps appeared in the path I had just taken. Her sharp intake of breath made me look up at her face. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly tilted exposing more of her throat and her lips were parted. I ran my thumb across her lips and her tongue darted out to taste my finger. I lost it and forcefully pushed her into the wall as my lips attacked hers. I gripped her hip and her cheek as my lips assaulted her skin. I licked and tugged at her bottom lip begging entrance which she gladly allowed. My tongue hungrily plowed into her mouth, memorizing every surface as I fought her tongue for dominance and ground my hips into her harder. When she reached down and grabbed me through my pants reality crashed into me like a ten ton brick. I was rushing this. Here I was pinning her against the wall dry humping her while her daughter was upstairs. _Fuck._ I pulled back quickly resulting in her tumbling forwards. I instinctively reached out and held onto her until she found her footing again.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"Edward y-." I couldn't let her finish.

"See you in a little while Bells." I turned and left.

**BPOV**

12:00 P.M.

_Lunch time. Finally. _As always no one spoke in class on the first day of school, so today had been extremely boring. I did however learn that Edward was also the Psychology/Sociology teacher and was conveniently located right across the hall from me. Edward. Just his name made me lose control. I had been so wet this morning and would have cum had he not just stopped suddenly. Damn him. Now I had been sexually frustrated all damn day in dire need of some sort of release. I grabbed my keys and locked my door heading towards the cafeteria. I walked in and straight away noticed Edward standing in line.

Something that I had hated as a kid was the fact that teachers could cut line and go straight to the front while the rest of us had to wait in line. I was now a teacher and I was about to exercise that right. I sauntered over to Edward's wonderful frame remembering this morning. When his eyes caught mine I watched as they darkened while they roamed all over my body. I immediately felt that familiar tightening in my stomach as I squeezed my thighs together standing next to him. His smell was addicting and I found myself wanting more and more of it.

"So Bella," I looked up at him and smiled what I hope was a dazzling smile.

"Yes?" I appeared innocent as we stood in the slow moving line. I could tell that he was nervous by the way he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I felt a knot form in my stomach from nervousness instead of arousal. Did he regret what happened this morning? I sure as hell didn't. The knot grew larger and threatened to make me spill the little contents of my stomach. I willed the line to move faster so I could run to my room and eat in privacy away from Edward Fucking Cullen. I handed the lady my money and quickly grabbed my tray and drink heading for the exit.

"Bella wait," I stopped automatically. "Sit with me, please?" My brain said no Bella no. You're just going to fall for him and he's going to hurt you and leave you broken. Just like they all do. They always hurt you.

"Okay." His smile lit up his entire face and I found myself wanting to reach out and caress his beautiful features.

"Let's go to my room, its quiet." I nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria to his room like a stray. When we arrived to his room I suddenly felt nervous. Like a teenage nerd in the backseat of the quarterback daddy's car on prom night. _Wow that was descriptive. Grow up Bella; you're a grown ass woman. _Its just lunch, in his classroom, all alone, no one to stop anything. I pressed my thighs together against each other once again. "Bella relax, it's just lunch." He directed me over to his desk where he pulled a chair from his computer desk for me to sit in while he sat in his normal chair. I nibbled on my sandwich while he stared at me. I felt slightly uneasy with him staring at me so intently. I opened my mouth to speak when he did.

"Bella, about this morning," He looked off to his left.

"It's fine. Really," Obviously he didn't want me thinking he actually liked me. Loved me. Wanted me. "We can pretend like it never happened." I said sadly. He slammed his fist down on his desk making me jump.

"Damn it Bella, don't you see? I don't want to act like it didn't happen. I want you." I must have looked shocked as I felt because he gave me a little smile and stroked my jaw with his thumb. "Don't you know how bad I want you? You're all I think about everyday." He's trying to get into your pants Bella. "Bella?" What am I going to do? He's going to hurt you just like- "Isabella!" I looked up at his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yeah?" He cupped my face and I leaned into it.

"Who hurt you so badly?" I looked down at my lap. I couldn't tell him. Could I? No. He'd run away, just like the other one. My heart was begging me to tell him, to let him in but my brain was adamant against it. "Please just let me in. Let me help you deal with this pain." The bell rang signaling lunch was over and fifth period was about to begin. I pulled my face away from his hand and stood up.

"I need to go.'

"Bella pl-," I pressed my fingers to his lips. He kissed them lightly and I smiled. "I want to do this right." He said, his lips moving against my fingers. I pulled them back so I could understand what he wanted. "Let me take you out tonight." Edward motioned for us to go to the hall where teachers were required to stand until the second bell sounded. I chewed on the inside of my lip. Why does he want to take a chance on a broken woman? "Tell me at the end of the day." He smiled and winked, walking into his classroom. "Hello all!" I watched the door silently latch shut. I couldn't help but use that as a sign that the door on my old broken life was finally closing. I knew that Edward had basketball sixth period and baseball seventh which meant I wouldn't see him after this period. I walked in and looked down at the attendance sheet calling out names of faceless students. It was going to be a long three hours.

3:10 P,M,

I was sitting at my desk grading summer assignments when I heard the heavy footsteps. As they became closer my heart sped up. I looked up as he entered my classroom with a crooked smile. Edward was standing there in a pair of black basketball shorts and a white Dartmouth Varsity Baseball shirt clinging to his wonderful abs. Sweat was glistening on his forearms, neck and face. His hair disheveled and he looked…mmmmmm.

"So you're answer is?" I didn't know what he was talking about at first.

"Yes." I simply stated and a smile broke out lighting up his entire face.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?" I nodded as he walked out.

**EPOV**

5:30 P.M. 

I was drying off when I heard the front door open and close. I wrapped my towel around me walking over to the balcony.

"Anna?" I called down for her. It took her a minute to appear from the kitchen walking towards the couch.

"Yea dad?" She was all sweaty.

"How was practice?" She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"It was good. I think Jazz has a really good chance of being co-captain, which is good." I nodded. I really didn't care for cheerleading but in was AnnaLee's passion.

"Umm…Anna." I hated that I didn't ask AnnaLee about Bella before I jumped the gun and asked her out. She had disapproved of all the other women I had tried to date in the past. She looked at me expectantly. "I have a date with Bella tonight." I quickly stated as I blew out a breath. I was nervous. Her face split into a huge grin as her eyes sparkled.

"That's great Daddy! What time?" That was unexpected, to say the least.

"Uh...Seven." She glanced at the clock.

"Dad its six o'clock!"

"I know." I shrugged.

"You're not even dressed. You have to get ready, buy the flowers, make the reservation and wipe down your "baby"." She said with air quotes.

"Anna, I already have the reservation and I already cleaned the BMW. Why do I have to buy flowers?"

"Because its your first date and girls love flowers." _Shit I'm screwed._

"Go get dressed. I'll go buy them." Anna groaned. "You need to learn to date." I smiled.

"Thanks baby." She headed for the door while I walked to my room to get dressed. I stood in my closet looking at all the choices. I quickly chose a dark blue button up long sleeve shirt and black slacks. With it being off season I had hit the weights and the shirt was tight around my biceps so I rolled up the sleeves to my elbow hoping to give a little extra room. I left the top button undone and ran a hand through my hair as I slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my wallet, keys and phone looking at the clock. It was 6:40. I made my way downstairs.

"Dad you look hot!"

"Don't sound so surprised." I smirked.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked sitting on the back of the couch.

"Get off the back of the couch." I scolded. "Safrina's." Her eyebrows shot up as she fell on her back onto the couch.

"Wow dad, I think you are falling for Ms. Swan." I chuckled.

"Yea, maybe." I said leaning down to press a kiss onto her forehead. "Make sure you are in bed by eleven." She looked at me. "What?"

"What are you going to be doing for four hours? It doesn't take that long to eat Mister." My face fell as I realized what she was implying.

"AnnaLee Cullen!" She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Be safe Dad! I don't want a sibling." Of course God would give me a daughter. "Oh dad.." Oh no, I knew that tone. She wanted something.

"Yes?"

"Can Jazz come over while you are gone?" I let out a breath. "We're going to be doing homework." I rolled my eyes at that comment. I remember all the "homework" I got done while my parents were gone. "Dad I know what you're thinking and I really am going to do homework. Besides its not the 80's anymore!"

"I guess Anna."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you dad!"

"I love you to." I opened the door. "I'll be back later."

"Don't rush!" I closed the door on her laughing and hit the unlock button to my car seeing the flowers in the passenger seat. I made the quick drive to Bella's.

6:58 P.M.

I knocked on Bella's door squeezing the stems of my bouquet like it was my life line. Why was I so nervous? Jasmine opened the door. She smiled at me.

"Lookin' good Cullen." I smiled back. "MOM EDWARD'S HERE!" She yelled at the ceiling. "I'm on my way to, well, your house. She should be right down. She looks smokin' hot!" Was the last thing she said as she scampered past me.

"I'll be right down." I heard her beautiful voice drift down. I closed her front door and turned around to the sound of her heels clicking on the steps. To say she looked hot was a understatement. Bella was wearing a dark red halter dress that ended above her knees showing off her glorious thighs with some material hanging down a little past her knees in the front and on the side. It had a silver band that wrapped around her midsection just below her breast and accentuated her beautiful curves. Her make up was lightly done with gray eye shadow and her hair was in loose curls all around her face ending just below her shoulders. I was in awe.

"Here are your flowers." I stated. Bella laughed at my inability to speak.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She placed them on the table by her couch. "Shall we?" I nodded leading her to the car. I opened her door for her noticing how her dress slid higher as she sat down. I quickly walked around the back of my car situating myself in the process before I climbed in. The ride to the restaurant was comfortably quiet with classical music playing softly in the background. We quickly made our way in and to our table as the waiter brought the wine and we ordered our food. I was sipping my wine when she said:

"Please don't hurt me Edward." Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain. It was unexpected and I wasn't sure how to react. I was dealing with a very fragile and broken down woman, that much I was sure of. I wanted to kill the bastard that made her fell like this. I grabbed her hand threading my fingers through hers.

"I would never hurt you baby." She smiled sadly at the term of endearment.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The rest of the meal was spent with meaningless chatter. I wanted to ask her about her comment earlier and to learn more about her past but I knew this wasn't the time or the place. Certainly not the place. I held onto her hand throughout the entire meal. I paid the bill and escorted her out with my hand on her lower back. I walked her to her door when we arrived at her apartment complex. She was standing awkwardly at the door obviously debating on whether or not to invite me in. I smiled.

"Good night Isabella Swan." I reached for her hand, brought it to my lips and kissed it. I then leaned in and kissed her cheek. Moving to her ear I whispered, "See you tomorrow." Then I kissed the skin below her ear feeling her shudder. It had been a long time since I felt the power of making a woman react this way to me. I turned and walked out the door before I went further than what was considered gentlemanly on a first date.

**R&R I hate to have to remind people that I am a review whore...so R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R please. OHH and if I didn't reply to your review I know of two people that I didn't for sure and I am super sorry! I have a crazy mother... **


End file.
